


As Planned

by BlancaPowell



Series: As Planned [1]
Category: PlayChoices, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	As Planned

When Mara informed him that his finacee wasn’t in her room, Liam’s head was spinning with the worst scenarios. He knew how dangerous this Lythikos was with the traitor who hadn’t been found yet. 

Mara and Bastien worked really fast and in no time they knew where she was. His heart was beating fast when they enetered the passage from which they could Duchess’s raised voice. The traitor must have been there with her. Bastien tried to stop him, the King shouldn’t put himself in this dangerous situation but Liam couldn’t care less. He needed to know Riley was going to be safe. The guards prepared their guns ana they slowly, and as quietly as they possibly could, entered the weird room. 

He gasped as he realized the traitor was by Riley’s side this whole time. Her press secretary, Justin, once so nice and kind to her, now holding a gun aiming at Liam’s love. 

Olivia seemed scrared and surprised as well and her aunt was holding her close to prevent her from escaping. She was just as trapped here as Riley. 

“It’s a shame it had to end like this,” Justin said as he aimed the gun at Riley’s chest. 

“Freeze!” Mara and Bastien entered the room with the rest of the guards as they hold their guns aimed at Justin and Lucretia. “Get away from Riley,  _now_!” Liam exclaimed half angry, half still in shock. But Justin didn’t want to lose, not this time. 

“If any of you touches me I pull the triger, understood?” the traitor threatened. “What do you want?” Liam hissed looking at the former press secretary with so much hate, that no one ever thought he could have. “You abdicating. I don’t want your stupid bloodline ruling this country anymore. You don’t deserve,  _she_ doesn’t deserve it” Justin said as he lowered his gun slightly. It was facing her stomach now. 

Mara nodded at Liam and he understood what she was asking. He tried to keep up the conversation while she would try disarm him. Lucretia was already caught but one of the guards. “We can talk about my abdication if you want, just tell me what to do,” Liam started. Justin remained silent, he saw Mara in the corner of his eyes and smirked. “You really want to take me down so badly, don’t you? Since I’m dead anyway, I have nothing to lose I guess?” He laughed feebly. 

Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger and before Riley or anyone else could react, the bullet hit her stomach as she fell on the floor, overwhelmed by the strength of the hit. Just before her eyes closed, she looked at Justin’s face for the last time. She wanted to see why he didn’t shoot her where he planned, where he would kill her, not just hurt. But this one look was enough to say, he knew what he was doing, it was his plan, all along. 

Another guard shot smirking Justin and Mara caught him in case he was still alive. Liam ran up to Riley within a second and with horror in his eyes he realized how badly she was bleeding. The paramedics were there almost immediately. Riley, already unconscious, was taken to hospital and awaited surgery. 

Liam had never been more broken in his life. Hana was crying in the corner and Maxwell was trying to console her, but was crying too much to be able to. Drake tried to remain calm for Liam’s sake but he only dreamed about being alone so he could cry a little too. Oliva and Lucretia were taken for the investigation and Justin was pronounced dead.

Liam waited in the waiting room for ages, or so it would seem. The hours when the love of life was operated were the longest in his entire life.

When she was finally out, the doctor approached Liam and tried to calm him down. “She’s stable, the shot wasn’t fatal, she had a few of her organs damaged, but she should be fine. We need to do the ultrasonography once she wakes up just to be sure.” Liam swallowed the lump in his throat before he asked, “So she’s okay, she’s all right?” The doctor sighed, “Technically yes…There is one thing I’m worried about but I need the ultrasonography to know that for sure. So far it looks that everything should be fine.” Liam heard what he needed, she was going to be fine, his love will live. “Can I see her?” he asked. The Doctor nodded and let him in.

Riley was asleep, her long black hair scattered all over the pillow. Slowly, he walked up to her and sat down on a chair next to her bed. He took her hand and kissed it, tears rolling down his cheeks, wetting her palm. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry my love. I should’ve been there, I should’ve protected you, I’m so so sorry,” he muttered kissing her knuckles. Soon, he cried himself to sleep, his hand still protectively gripping Riley’s. The nurse had to wake him up and ask to leave the room. He obeyed reluctantly, but visited her every day for a week, until she woke up.

He was in his study when Bastien announced the Duchess woke up. In no time, Liam was already in the hospital, in her room. 

“Riley!” he exclaimed when he saw her sitting on her bed. She smiled weakly at him when the nurse stopped Liam and asked her, “Do you remember this man?” Liam was stunned, was she impying Riley could have amnesia? His worries faded away when his love answered, “It’s Liam, my fiance.” He let out a relieved sigh as he approached her. “How do you feel my love?” He took her hand and she sqeezed his weakly. “Just a little dizzy and sleepy, but fine otherwise. How’s…how’s Justin?” she asked, her voice shaking. Liam smiled reassuringly, “He’s dead. And Lucretia told us everything, you’re safe now.” He kissed the inside of her palm as the doctor who operated her came in. “I would like to steal her Grace for a moment, we need to scan this belly!”

When after some time Riley came back from her ultrasonography, the doctor looked seriously concerned. His finacee lay down in her bed, smiling at Liam, “The doctor said I’m healing well and will be able to go home soon.” He returned the smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He walked out of the room, letting Riley sleep, and turned to the doctor. “Is something wrong, I saw your expression, is she–” 

The doctor waved her hand cutting Liam off. “She’s okay, she will survive and be fine, don’t worry. But there is one thing that I was worried about and today I learned that unfortunately I was right.” 

He was confused.  _What was she right about?_ “What do you mean?” 

The doctor took a deep breath before speaking, “Your Majesty, her Grace will most likely never have children. The wounds that she has may lead to miscarriage if she ever gets pregnant. I’m very sorry.” 

Liam’s heart fell. He didn’t know what to say, he just looked at the doctor in silence. “I’ll give a moment, I’m really sorry Your Majesty.” 

How could this happen? He cursed Justin in his thoughts but there’s was little he could do now. He realized that Justin shot her exactly where he planned, his bloodline will be destroyed as he’ll never have a child of his own. Of course, they could adopt but…it wouldn’t be completely their heir. A single tear rolled down his cheek when he was mentally saying goodbye to his dreams about three little Rileys and Liams running in the palace. He groaned when he realized he would have to tell her the news and that it would most definitely break her.

When he entered the room, she was awake, her tired eyes staring at his. Her face showed concern when she asked, “Is everything okay? Am I okay?” Liam nodded, “Yes my love, you’re okay.” She looked at his worried face and hesitantly added, “Are you sure? Am I still going home soon?”

He couldn’t tell her, not now. He saw the pained look on her face, he saw how scared she still was. She was broken and he didn’t want to break her anymore.

“Yes, my love, you are. Everything is just  **as planned**.”


End file.
